Concerned not Worried
by The.translator.lee
Summary: Four times that Sherlock was hurt and then the one time when there position were switched.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters!

* * *

><p>"Sherlock! Sherlock!" John yells as he runs after his after his new flat mate who is currently running after a serial killer towers a bridge in the dead of night. Although he knows Sherlock will continue regardless of what he yells after him. As the bridge nears johns shouts become louder but they are soon lost in the now heavy rain fall. Soon both Sherlock and the killer are standing on the railing of a bridge. Why Sherlock thought it necessary to climb up on the railing with the killer will remain a mystery. At this time the railing is slick with rain and almost impossible to balance on. By the time John had reached the two figures the rain was coming down in sheets and it was almost impossible to decipher what the two were saying.<p>

It was almost in slow motion as the two figure fell. Whether one took the other or they both slipped over the side and out of sight. Johns army training had his body was moving before his mind had time to think. John was now frantically searching the water below for Sherlock. Seeing movement at the side of the river he runs down the side and over to the dark person.

As John makes his way down to the river he sees that it is two people one dragging the other from the icy cold water.

"Sherlock" johns yell for what seems to be the millionth time today.

"Sherlock" he whispers as he kneels down to the two men

"Yes?" Sherlock asks looking expectantly at John while taking handcuffing out of his jacket, successfully capturing the culprit.

"Well" Sherlock asks looking as John

"We need to get you to a hospital" johns said

"No" Sherlock said simply

"After a fall like-"John started but was quickly cut off

"It was not a fall, I pushed him, it was obvious he could not swim" Sherlock explained.

"Most people would still see a doctor after a fall like that. Not to mention your freezing!" John said

"It was not a fall. And I am not most people" Sherlock snapped back

"Please go see a doctor" John almost begged

"I don't need to" Sherlock said in almost a whisper. "I have you"

"Yes well what if you are hurt and I am not with you?" John asked

"You will be" Sherlock answered with a little smile

"How can you be sure about that?" johns asked as Sherlock slowly moved his head so his lips were inches away from johns

"I just know" he says and johns can feel the warmth of his breath on his face. Tilting his head a few inches Sherlock asks "are you worried about me?"

"I was a doctor, I care about people" john responds moving back. "Come on we need to go back the rain is not going to stop any time soon"

They both got up and dragged the killer along with them. "What are we going to do with him" john said breaking the silence.

"Drop him off with Mycroft" Sherlock said, but after seeing johns face added "don't worry he won't mind"

"Sherlock I think you should see a doctor" johns says as they walk back to the sidewalk

"If I let you make sure I am alright will you stop bothering me?" Sherlock asked

"Are you really going to let me?" john asks skeptically

"No"

* * *

><p>AN: thank you for reading and i would love to hear back on how I can improve my writing I hope to get the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading, I hope to update every week.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sherlock, oh god Sherlock," John said finding himself in yet another chase between the killer and Sherlock. Unfortunately this one had not gone as well as the last. Sherlock was bleeding. And it was not stopping. He was lying in an alley blood pouring out of his thigh. With John kneeling at his side.

"Here," John said ripping off his jacket "stop moving, I need to hold pressure," he continued as he held his nice jacket against the gaping wound. "I need to call an ambulance, you losing to much blood," John said his voice completely calm

"No I will not go! " Sherlock hissed obviously in extreme pain

"Don't you trust me to take care of you?" John almost yells

"Yes I do, that is why I want you to treat me," Sherlock responds looking down at his wound.

"I can't fix everything and that man could have cut your femoral artery, you could be dead in minutes," John said trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh I highly doubt that, you and I know that the blood would be coming out faster and I would be unconscious," Sherlock explained rolling his eyes. "You just saw the worst situation possible,"

"Of course I did, I was in Iraq," John said looking down.

"No, this is different, are you worried? Again?" Sherlock asked while placing his hand on top of his thigh over johns.

"I am just concerned for you Sherlock I don't want to see you hurt," John said

They stayed in that position for at least 20 minutes. It was clear after the first 10 Sherlock's pain was almost gone or he had become better at hiding it. After 15 John was sure the blood had stopped.

Now let me look at your leg I think the bleeding stopped" John explained pulling his and Sherlock's hand away. Then staring at the wound he smiled in relief. "It did not hit your femoral artery" John continued as he peeled away his jacket causing Sherlock to flinch back.

"Obviously," Sherlock said like it was common sense "didn't you see the size of the knife,"

"No, did you?" John asked

"And that man could not have hit my artery even if he was sober," Sherlock explained while trying to get up.

"Let me help "john said while taken Sherlock's arm and draping it around his own shoulder supporting some of Sherlock's weight.

"I don't need help," Sherlock snapped as he pulled away from john, and predictably collapsed on to the ground throwing his hands out in front of him to catch himself.

Without saying anything John bent down and helped Sherlock stand up for the second time. Except this time you could see a bit of a red blush spread across cheekbones and he did not say anything to John. Slowly they made their way to a nearby street to call a cab so they could return to baker street, were John would surely tend to Sherlock's wound.

* * *

><p>NA Thank you to ..jar for correcting that mistake. Also thank you to every one to favorited this story or put it on alerts. Please review I would love to hear back, and it will make me very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, as always I do not own anything you recognize, but you probably knew that.

* * *

><p>Sherlock's cry of pain filled the air. He was fist fighting with one thieves and John was against the other. But upon hearing the scream John looked over to see the thief running away and Sherlock on his side griping his left leg hunched over. The criminal behind John took off running after his partner his footsteps echoing though the abandoned street.<p>

"Sherlock?" John asked reaching out to touch his shoulder only to see Sherlock flinch back. "Sherlock you need to let me see your leg the bone could be broken or fractured." John said urgently trying to get Sherlock to sit up straight.

"John something is wrong with my knee" Sherlock said breathing hard.

"I know, I need to see it" John said

"No John it hurts," Sherlock said turning his head to look into Johns eyes.

"I need to see" John repeats trying to stay calm

"Something's wrong," Sherlock said.

"I need to get a look don't worry," John said soothingly, and then to his surprise Sherlock turned to him and let John look at his knee.

"I can't see it well enough, we need to move where there is lighter," John explained.

"No," Sherlock said "I don't want to move"

"If it is broken you don't want me touching it" John explained while helping Sherlock up. But as soon as Sherlock tried to put weight on it he collapsed onto the ground with a sharp cry of pain.

"This seems familiar" Sherlock said referring to the last case

"I am sorry about this" John said before reaching down and lifting Sherlock up and carrying him over to a street lamp that provided a small amount of light. There he set Sherlock down and started his examination.

"Oh no" John groaned "your knee cap is dislocated"

"Good" Sherlock managed to say

"How is that good, it very painful" John said surprised

"Oh I know" Sherlock said looking more annoyed then in pain at the moment "and I also know you can fix it easily"

"No you need an x-ray to determine the how sever it is, "John insisted

"I do not, this has happened before" Sherlock explained panting

"What did you do that time?" John asked

"Well, it involved quite a few different things and then there was this nurse who was obviously having an affair and she showed me how to get it back in place, oh does it matter," Sherlock all but yelled.

"You can't be serous "John said.

"I am not" Sherlock said then hissing in pain "just put it back in place"

"Alright" John agrees moving Sherlock so he is lying down.

"I need to straighten your leg now" John explained straitening Sherlock's leg. "This will hurt a bit"

"I know," Sherlock snapped

"Get ready," John said

Slowly, but steadily john moved Sherlock's knee outward. And then carefully moved it back into position just as Sherlock gave as a small cry of pain before completely relaxing.

"I suppose that's better then?" John asked

"Yes now we must go and see if Andersons actually had the brain cells to catch the thieves."

"What? "John asked

"I set this up, it's not like the yard could have, let alone get it to work,"

"You think I would be used to this by now," John said looking impressed as Sherlock got off the ground and walk away not needing to look behind knowing John was fallowing.

"Your knees must still hurt, do you need help," John asks

"No, I do not need anything" Sherlock responds without turning around

* * *

><p>I still need one more injury for Sherlock any ideas? Please tell! Thank you to all who reviewed! It makes me happy! And everything on here about the dislocated knee cap I got off the internet. So if i made some mistake please tell me about it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Thank you all for your reviews and the ideas. They did help me, and now I have an idea what will happen to John.

* * *

><p>"Stop texting you can hear about the case when we get there," John called over his shoulder stepping out of the apartment and into the cool night air.<p>

"No," Sherlock said simply walking past John, phone in his hand.

"Call a cab, would you?" John asked giving up on trying to get the phone away from Sherlock.

"No," Sherlock said again "busy," sighing John locked the door as Sherlock walked to the street.

"You have a key?" John asked Sherlock almost sure of the answer.

"What? Oh, no. Don't need one," Sherlock said looking up then back to his phone moving to the edge of the side walk.

"Sherlock be careful," John warned as a speeding car neared.

"I'm fine" Sherlock reassured not bothering to look up this time.

"Sherlock, MOVE" John yelled as he jumped down the stairs trying to get him out of the way of the black car, that had swerved off the street and on to the sidewalk were Sherlock was standing. But the passenger pointed a gun at John, and then he was then falling to the ground as a bullet grazed his left shoulder leaveing a fierce sting. It was like time had stopped. He was unable to move as Sherlock fell to the ground his head colliding with the cemented street with a sickening crack. His eyes closed and his body went limp on the street. The car with no license plate quickly pulled away from Sherlock's body with the skill of a professional.

"Sherlock?" John whispered getting off the ground and stumbling over to his friends body.

"Sherlock, you need to wake up or I will have to call an ambulance" John threatened weakly hoping for a sarcastic remark about hospitals. A few moments passes with no change.

"John?" sherlock asked opening his eyes and blinking "why are you bleeding, and on the street kneeling?"

"Never mind that," John said helping sherlock to his feet. "We can see the case tomorrow. Now can you tell me your name?"

"I'm fine," Sherlock insisted pushing past John walking back to Baker Street with John following and locking the door behind him.

"You should lie down," John said sitting in a chair with his medical supplies in hand to treat his shoulder 'and go to a hospital, do you have any idea how much you scared me?"

Sighing Sherlock threw his long coat over the table and then fell on to the couch. after a few moment John spoke up again once he was finished with this shoulder "would you like some tea?" without an answer from Sherlock he started make the tea

"That car could have killed you," John said placing the teabag into the boiling water.

"What are you talking about," Sherlock asked sounding very irritated

"Sherlock do you know where you are," john asks

"Of course," he answers

"Stand up," John said "I think you might a concussion" Sherlock, after glaring a John, got up only to lose his balance and fall back into the couch. John, turning off the stove, ran to him kneeling on the carpeted floor. "I was worri- concerned you had hit your head harder than I thought. I should have checked earlier" John continued "do you remember being hit by a car?"

"No,"

"Let me see your head," John said move so he could see were Sherlock hit his head. There was a lot of swelling.

"ow," Sherlock said jumping up just as john touched the swelled bruise. Losing his balance again and this time hitting the ground.

"Sherlock, I am calling an ambulance," John said running to get the phone

"n-n-no I'm f-f-fine," Sherlock slurred looking up reveling unequal sized pupils, blood on his shoulder soaking his shirt and bruising under his eyes.

"Sherlock you're bleeding," John said running back over the phone forgotten on the floor. Then slowly moving back Sherlock's black curls reveling blood dripping from his ear.

"S-so, a-are y-you," Sherlock slurred referring Johns shoulder. Following johns hand Sherlock reaches back and touches his ear pulling his fingers away to see them covered in blood, and then looking back at John in confusion.

* * *

><p>AN. I have split this one into two parts. Hope that is ok with everyone. As always reviews are great to get! And now thank you to..

RainbowBrains for the car idea

mabpanda I like the idea of Sherlock being unconscious

Kirby777DP77 I like that idea, I might have to do something with that later

and of course that you ..jar I will say something is wrong with Sherlock's head


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I will start with my excuse for not updating. I read all the Harry potter books before the last movie came out because someone said I could not. This is the second part! Oh and this chapter has a little slash at the end. Nothing big. Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

><p>"I'm calling an ambulance." John said running to get the phone and dialing 999 then explain the situation. While Sherlock continued to stare at John. Walking over to Sherlock, he knelt down next to him. "Can you hear me?" he asked.<p>

"What?" Sherlock said while John turned away. He had never felt so helpless; he did not have to equipment to treat him. His thoughts of guilt were cut short as the paramedics raced into the room and quickly set to work. Not noticing john's protective look as the paramedic bent down to pick Sherlock up from the ground and started towered the door. _Is this my fault? _John thought.

"W-what are you doing." Sherlock said clearly irritated by the paramedics

"Don't worry you will be fine." John said just as Sherlock went limp in a faint.

"We need to go" the man called racing down the stairs, with John on his heels. The ride to the hospital was short but as time often does in important moments it seemed to slow.

They took Sherlock into the hospital to stabilize him, while John was forcibly shoved into a waiting room. After 15 minutes a doctor with short blond hair came in. "Hello I am doctor David Cooper." he said shaking Johns hand "Your friend will be fine, just a crack in his skull. That's what made him bleed from his ear." the young doctor said happily. "He will be fine after a few days, but he needs to rest. I cannot stress that enough. He could get a lost worse-." the doctor continued but at this point John did not need to listen he knew all of this. But when it was important he could not diagnose it.

"Is there someone who could keep an eye on him for the next few days, I have heard about your friend, he does not get along with other that well does he?" the doctor said braking John out of his thoughts

"I will." John said

"Excellent." the doctor said clapping his hands together. While john was thinking about how much Sherlock would dislike this man. Soon a nurse who was pushing Sherlock in a wheel chair with an annoyed look on her face entered the room, while Sherlock was smirking at John.

"Worried yet?" Sherlock asked

"Not particular." John said unable to hide the relief in his voice no doubt telling Sherlock he was lying. The ride home was filled with Sherlock's comments on how he was not able to even see the case he had heard about. Arriving back at the flat Sherlock practically jumped out of the cap and ran up to the door. As if just to prove that he could do what ever he wanted.

"Sherlock, you need to sit still." John yelled paying the cap driver, and running after Sherlock into the nights air.

"I'm fine." Sherlock responded

"there's a crack in your skull." john said worried "you need rest."

"I need to solve this case." Sherlock responded

"You don't even know what the case is." john responded. "You can easily get worse and I don't think I could take it if you got any worse just because I did not make you rest."

"Why do you care so much?" Sherlock asked

"We have already had this conversation." john said

"I did not get a good answer." Sherlock replied

"I don't know, not everything is logical."

"Oh I think this is." Sherlock said as he walked over to John. Griping johns shoulders and brought his lips onto johns, and for a moment Sherlock was not sure if he had done the right thing. Then electricity shot through them both then as soon as it came if left as Sherlock pulled away and walked back up to the door "See? It makes sense." Sherlock breathed and walked to the door. "You do you will not be able make me rest." Sherlock continued turning around making John almost run into him.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>AN: I actually wrote most of this last night because my dogs would not let me sleep during a bad storm. Sorry for the wait. I will have the next chapter next week. Also reviews would be very nice. I think I deserve some for staying up most of the night with my dogs.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter, please enjoy

* * *

><p>It was storming; the rain was falling with the sound of bullets showering the solders. The thunder was cries of pain, and the lighting was the spark of life leaving his Patients eyes forever. Or at least that is how John saw it. Every time it stormed the dreams returned. Of the war, of being unable to save his patients, to see the light leave there eyes never to be seen again. Awake and gasping for breath John turns his head to see the digital clock. 2:42 am. The storm had been going for hours and yet it had seemed to only get worse. It was a few moments later when John slipped his feet from the warmth of his bed on to the cold wooden floor. Walking over to the door, he grabbed a blanket and continued. A strike of lightning illuminated the room for a split second before the room returned to darkness. Then the thunder came crashing after, John jumping and running to the door forced his eyes shut in attempted to relax himself. Once is heart rate returned to normal John opened the door only to find darkness. Taking a caution step out of his room to find nothing, everything was at it should be. Until another flash of lightning and an amended crash of thunder indicating the storm was right above them. John moved forward and then crashed to the floor as the sound of thunder shook the building. Keeping from crying out John turned to see what he had tripped over, at this moment the lights flickered on.<p>

"Sherlock?" John asked looking up at the thin pale man.

"Oh yes good morning, oh what are you doing on the floor?" Sherlock responsed pretending not to notice the way John reacted to yet another crash of thunder.

"I tripped." John explained after looking at the big poodle which seemed asleep near his feet. After a moment of silence "what are you doing with the dog?"

"Experiments."

"You can't experiment on a dog."

"Who is stopping me?"

Sighing, John had forgotten that this was Sherlock, not just a normal person. Attempting to move from his position on the floor made him cry out as pain exploded in is ankle. The pain had been dulled by thoughts of the dog, the storm and Sherlock. Blushing at the sudden attention from Sherlock, John attempted to get up and return to his room. But Sherlock having no boundaries pushed John on to his back. "You're hurt."

"Brilliant observation." John muttered. With that Sherlock turned and went into the kitchen. His bare feet making a soft noise as he went. John, still lying on the ground, turned to look at the dog again who was now wake and looking highly annoyed at being woken up. When Sherlock returned he had quite a large piece of ice in a plastic bag.

"Were did you get the dog." john asked as Sherlock kneeled down and carefully placed the ice on his ankle. Gasping slightly from the cold, john looks up to see Sherlock's icy blue eyes staring back.

"He fallowed me here." Sherlock answered

"Would you let me get up now?" john asked

"No." Sherlock said as he got up and disappeared into his room only to return with a tall pile blankets in his arms. `

Sighing john said "Sherlock."

"What?" Sherlock said looking over the blankets

"Let me get up?"

"No."

"Why."

"Your hurt." Sherlock responded setting the blankets down. John, realizing that was fighting a losing battle, gave in and took a blanket. While Sherlock quickly crossed he room to turn the lights off, leaving them in darkness once again. Then Sherlock did something he had not expected. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to John and pulled a blanket over himself and then lay down next to him. Reaching over and draping a long pale arm over Johns shoulder Sherlock whispered "I will get rid of the dog if you like"

The rain continued thought the night thought nether of them woke to the sound of thunder or the flash of lightning.

* * *

><p>And that is the last chapter. The reason I did not update was because I am currently in Porto Rico and it took a while to get internet, also it was shark week. Oh but I will tell you I found a very big bug in the hotel room, it scared me very much. Also I have lost my love for scuba diving when something happened and salt water filled my regulator while I was 20 feet underwater. Anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Also I have always thought of Sherlock as a poodle for some reason. My friend says everyone looks like a dog in some way. Well thank you again for reading and please leave a review for me!<p> 


End file.
